


I know why they call it a Crush !

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: " I began to realize that there was a problem when I felt a smell. This smell. This smell that always attracted me, the one I always tried to feel and feel, again and again."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again a new fanfiction ! But this one is already over, well in French so I have to translate all of this !  
> This fanfiction is written with differents POW ;)

This morning...

I woke up with a smug smile stuck to my face. I was so happy without any reasons. Maybe because we were Saturday and I could finally rest, calmly, without any problems.  
Well, that's what I thought, what I was hoping for. I began to realize that there was a problem when I felt a smell. This smell. This smell that always attracted me, the one I always tried to feel and feel, again and again. I suddenly opened my eyes, crossing his own, who didn't let anything appear. I cannot say how long we stayed like that, looking at each other in the eyes, I got lost, drowned. Then, I came back when I saw a tear from his eyes who came die on the pillow under his ear.  
What should I do?  
I feel like I have to do or say something but what? I panic completely. It is only when I see other tears that I decide to react. It was not much, but I put my hand on his cheek, caressing it and playing with his hair at the same time. I ended up bringing him against me, but obviously the contact of our bodies completely naked doesn't help. He tried to pull away, weakly, but I stopped him. We must not let one of us run away.

\- Let me go...  
\- No Oh-chan ... It's useless.  
\- ...  
\- What happened ?

I took the risk of asking, even if everything was obvious.

\- … Nothing.  
\- Ohno ...  
\- What? You ask me so I answer, fuck you!  
\- Do you remember ?  
\- N ... What do you want me to remember?  
\- Don't try to hide that. It doesn't matter. I say, thinking the opposite.  
\- Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter! Are you kidding me ?

I hate to hear him scream, really, I hate that. It's something really rare to hear Ohno Satoshi screaming. I hate that. Even worse when he screams at me.

\- I have to go. He finally said.  
\- No.  
\- What? Are you going to sequester me? No, I don't think so let me.

I think I let him go because I just didn't have the strength to force him to stay, to hear him scream at me and I was afraid he hated me.

 

That morning ... I preferred to let Ohno go after discovering that we had slept together. It's not even a guess, it's sure.

I thought during long minutes, uselessly, then I finally get out of my bed, walking nonchalantly to my bathroom where I ended up cleaning the last traces of our... Sex. Sincerely, I would like to remember but everything remains blurry.   
I finally go out of the shower and go to my room where I intend to spend my whole day. I lie on my bed but I have no desire to play. His scent is still there, it tickles my nostrils and unconsciously I find myself squeezing the pillow against me on which he was sleeping, fighting against my tears.  
Have I lost him?  
I grab my phone and call him. But of course he doesn't answered, I leave a voice message, hoping he listens to it.

\- Satoshi ... you ... you forgot your vest at home. You can come get it when you want, I stay at home this weekend ... I ... Call me back.

I think that ... Yes, I'm just going to sleep, so that time passes, so that Monday comes, so that I can see him. I need to see him and I know he won't come here. He won't accept to see me anymore, that we are alone. I know it and it hurts. Very much.  
I start crying silently, I don't want to hear myself crying, it'll make everything worse and I'll scream. It was by letting them escape that I straightened up to grab the black vest of Satoshi. I just collapsed on my bed, clinging desperately to his clothes as if it would bring him back. I feel my body shaking, my throat hurting me so much it is tight, my eyes start to burn and my head is heavy, it hurts me. I hear him getting angry at me and old memories come back. Why is human so stupid? Why does we have to think of things that will make us cry even more?  
Or I'm just the stupid one in the case...


	2. Chapter 2

Nino POV :

Of all the scenarios I had imagined this weekend, none of them happened. Satoshi didnt come out of the day.. He preferred to run away visibly. I panicked and made myself sick during my two days of rest for that, for nothing.  
It's sad and angry that I leave the agency. Once settled in my car I wonder if I have to go home or not. Well, I mean ... I need explanations, I need to talk with him ... I hide my face in my hands, sighing and I jump when someone knocks at the window. I recognize Jun looking at me with a worried look, then I open my window.

\- Hai?  
\- Everything is okay?  
\- Of course. I have not slept much this weekend so my eyes burn. I said, smiling somehow.  
\- Oh I see...

And shit ... When Jun answers in that tone, he knows that I don't say everything. But what ? I cannot tell him something of that extent, it's not possible.

\- So I'll quickly go back and sleep! See you tomorrow Jun-kun!

It was hasty but I would probably have ended up in his claws. Finally I decide to go to Ohno, I can't let all of that happen.  
I park the car in front of his house and knock directly, a ball in the stomach. He doesn't open, there is no light, everything is plunged into darkness. So he's sleeping, or he's not at home. I have a double of the keys but I honestly don't have the courage to return and risk finding myself in front of him. Yet I came for that but ... I can't.

 

Ohno POV :

I had said that I had to leave my parents home earlier. I was right. I find myself trapped. Nino is sitting on the stairs in front of my door. A chance he didn't see me. I'm just going to wait in the distance until he finally decides to leave.  
The sky darkens suddenly, the wind rises and the rain falls. First in fine drops and then in large drops. I put on my hood and close my jacket while I can see Nino shivering. He pulls off the hood of his gray sweatshirt and puts on my jacket that I had forgotten at his home. But sincerely it's useless, he's already fully soaked. He doesn't even try to protect himself in his car, he's probably afraid that I'll come home at this time. And he's right but he is unconscious. I feel guilty, he looks like a helpless little animal, refrigerated.  
He lowers his face and wipes what I believe to be tears. My heart is broken and I feel horribly hurt to inflict it on him. All this out of pure selfishness and cowardice. Then finally, he gives up. I see him get up and ... Eh? No ! He's coming home, seriously? I...

Nino POV :

I have rarely felt so bad ... I think I'm about to lose consciousness so much I'm cold, I feel so bad ... And Ohno, who is obviously not at home. In a sense I tell myself that it's not because he refused to open me. Too bad for him, I'll do like if I were at home, dry my clothes that are completely rotten, take a shower and ... And we'll see.  
I go up to the bathroom and stop for a few minutes in his room to steal dry clothes. I lock myself in his bathroom, I undress and put my clothes on the radiator and I run under the hot water that relaxes my body.

Ohno POV : 

I see the light of my room turn on and off a few minutes later and then the one of the bathroom. I let out a sigh and resolve to go home, still a little worried.  
Nino is quick to get out of the bathroom and freezes when he sees me sitting on my bed as he rubbed his hair with a towel. I found him beautiful. His wet hair in battle, his astonished look mixed with sadness and anxiety, my clothes that he wears a little big for him, all of that makes him adorable.

\- Since when are you here? He asks me.  
\- I just arrived.  
\- That's why you're soaked as if you'd been outside for hours?  
\- I am... sorry. I say with difficulty.  
\- Tell him if it pisses you off.  
\- Eh? But no !  
\- And you apologize for what? No, because you can blame yourself for lot of things.  
\- Sorry to have run.

In answering that, I apologize for everything, while not specifying anything. I know it annoys him but it saves me some embarrassment.

\- So that's it?  
\- What?  
\- Are you still going to avoid the subject carefully?  
\- Yes.  
\- Seriously?  
\- Yes !  
\- What does it cost you? He asked with a voice full of sadness.  
\- Nino seriously ... What do you want me to say too? We slept together that's it...  
\- It's already a progress, you obviously didn't accept it Saturday.

He settled next to me and silence reigned a long, long time. Then, Kazu put his head on my shoulder and took my hand in his. He is bad I know it and I feel guilty. He raises a little bit his head while I drop mine to meet his eyes that expresses too many different things and I also see his tears falling silently. With a disturbing sweetness and a slowness that left me the choice, he lies me on the bed and begins to caress my face. I don't move, I say nothing, too absorbed with his eyes and paralyzed by his sadness that comes out in the form of salty drops. I don't stop him and he keeps doing to do what he wants by continuing to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is going to happen between them...?
> 
> I hope you can understand what I write because English is not my native language so...


End file.
